SSB meets Universal X Collision
by 4everfun1xiab
Summary: My characters crossing over to SSB. From some of their point of views. Read and enjoy! Slight Romance.


_I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTERS OF SSBB, BUT THE OTHERS ARE MINE!!!! SO IS THE SERIES NAME- UNIVERSAL X: COLLISON_

_Hey you guys, this is 4everfun1xiab here! I told you I would write a story and here it is. These are my OCs crossing over to SSBB. Sorry for mistakes, Gomen. No yaoi or yuri. And I kept the language clean, you know for the kids!!!!_

_Enjoy, and no mean comments please! The characters get into relationships with the SSBB characters. Oops!!! I told you a hint!!! Oh well, Enjoy anyway! (PS: I have WAY more characters than in this story!! AND DON'T STEAL MY IDEAS!!!!!)_

_Chapter 1: Stranger Things Have Happened_

**MISSY'S POV**

"What do you mean I can't go?!" Missy questioned. "Because you're too young, Miss." Mercy explained. "If you can't even clean your room, what makes you think you can go on a mission?" "Not to mention the fact that this mission may be too intense for you!" "So somebody's gonna get a butt-whoppin', sure there may be blood!!!" Missy retorted.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you; you are NOT goin', got it! I thought so!!" Mercy exclaimed as she left the room.

_Missy was forced to obey her older sister. Well her sister was a queen and she was a mere princess of their planet. Though she missed her home, Mercy loved to travel the universe with her friends and her crush, Zero. She had just battled in the War of Zurki, her home planet. Some days they just wanted to be their human selves again. As Missy was looking out her room window she saw her comrades flee the ship and run out to explore the world around them._

**MERCY'S POV**

"_I hope that we can win. Even though we have grown stronger so has Nightmare." I thought to myself, "I have to win… Not for me, but for my mom and dad. They fought until the very end, so fight I must." Alongside of Mercy was her crush, Zero, sporting a sythe as shiny as a jewel shard. _"Omnitrixoid has become a warzone." I said trying to start a conversation. "Yeah a real slaughter house." He replied. I laughed and then heard foot steps behind me, I thought I had laughed so hard an avalanche started but then I heard a voice. "Gotcha'" the tall figure exclaimed as I was being crushed by his bulky biceps. "_One of Nightmare's henchmen. Oh no what will become of me?_" I thought. I thought too hard, but was glad I did. Some of the magic inside me came out of my palms and blasted him into oblivion.

"Dang, look at that sucker fly." another voice said. I was just about to attack when I saw my best friend, Static, in front of me with fire blazing in both hands. "Careful Mercy. I'm prepared to roast you alive." she teased. "Hey Stat! Huh where's Zero?" My greeting turned into a question. "I don't know. I saw him run about 5 minutes before I saw you blast that guy." Without a word, we left for her ship and prepared for our mission.

**ROYA/STATIC'S POV**

I am Static Tresa Vodka the phoenix, sister of Venus Vodka (who never smiles, laughs or cries) and Zero Vodka. Daughter of Croanoas and Mercury. Princess of Omnitrixoid.

My ship is one of the fastest machines ever created; I built it with my own hands. I named it, _The Maximum Pressure_.

I fly it with grace and speed. And if anything happens to my ship I have the wings on my back. I know it is sort of dumb for a person with wings to build a flying ship and you may think I'm too lazy to use my wings. Well my wings could get tired during flight, and most of my comrades can't fly, so I can let my wings relax and have my friends around me. I am like The Avatar; I control all elements including dust and plants.

I know a lot about technology and the weak points of anyone's body. I wield a bow an arrow and an axe (incase something happens to my powers, I can protect myself and others). I wear a white strapless top with a big sky blue star on the front, with a sky blue background and covered in little white stars. They almost look like my underwear but they're not! I mean it is like underwear but…it's like what Wonder Woman wears okay!

And white boots with a big sky blue star on the front of both boots. Enough with the small talk and let's get down to business. No more talking about me. _Here's the mission….._

_Alias, a company we fight against is using my clone Beta 35 to infiltrate the ship, so we have to stop her before she can reach us. I hate to say it, but we must team up with Axel Core, another company that fights against evil like us but hogs all the credit!!! (They're just like the Enforcers from Swat Kats!!!) To you that may not seem like a challenge, but you haven't met Beta! And rumor has it she's bringing along some of Nightmare's henchmen, also some demons and devils!!! Just like in Metal Gear Solid 4, I had infused myself with Nanomachines._

_1 year later, I made Beta and was planning to use her for the good of mankind. She was poisoned with the blood of evil and became its puppet. By now you probably want to know who Nightmare is, he is the main villain we fight against and the reason for all of our unhappiness!!! (Not the Nightmare in Kirby). His real name is Darkrage, and he is the reason my sister, Venus Vodka had to kill our father!!_

"Tied up in your thoughts?" said a dim yet soothing voice. I turned to see Venus standing in the main doorway of the control room. "Hello sister." I replied,snapping out of my thoughts.

_Chapter 2: A Change of Plans_

**VENUS' POV**

Inside the control room was my little sister, Static, but where was my little brother, Zero? He must be in his chambers, polishing his sythe. When I was about to tell Static that Beth, a girl who is a wanna be Static requested her presence, an alarm went off. And shockingly, it was the security alarm. I had a vision that the intruder was in the kitchen, so I ran, I mean flew as fast as I could.

Being a shadow phoenix, I was able to arrive with great speed and agility. I busted through the doors of the kitchen and saw a little pink puffball digging through the fridge inhaling a huge chicken. I confronted it and tried to communicate with it, but all it said was "_poyo."_ I took it to Static and we opened a portal to take it back when all of a sudden, we were sucked in with it! Every last one of us!!!!

The ship crashed in front of this huge mansion and the damages were so bad that we were going to be stuck in this place for a long time! I exited the ship and then was followed by my little wanna be fangirl, Yesinia (Ya-sin-ia).

We were greeted by these two giant floating hands; they called themselves Master and Crazy Hand. Before the right hand could even get a word out, Yesinia jumped onto its index finger and bit it fiercely. She bit him so hard that all 299% of his Health Points went down.

He was on the grass crying and screaming; Yesinia plopped onto the grass beside me and spit out a piece of silk from Master Hand. I made her apologize and they forgave us, welcomed us to stay in their mansion as long as we agreed to fight a few matches. We were not recognized as Smashers, but we fought just like them. As I was escorted to my room later that night, I met a noble yet short knight. He explained to me that the puffball we met was called Kirby.

And he was Meta Knight; he wasn't very social or chatty, neither was I. I met my 2 roommates, Princess Peach and Jigglypuff. Peach kept wanting to braid my hair and the puff just kept rolling around the room, idiots!!! That night I dreamt of 2 things, my kingdom and Meta Knight.

Oh no, was it love I was feeling, everything I loved and held dear was taken away without mercy! How is it ever possible for me to love again!?!

**ROXANA'S POV**

I can't explain what happened yesterday, but I know it was weird. Nana Silvia, my grandmother, was at home expecting me and my cousin Eyesis to come back soon. I wanted to go back to New York ASAP!!! Then I realized at home was my annoying twin cousins Deven and Drew, not to mention my nana's knight, Fushu (Foo-Shoo). You see my nana is part human and part goddess of light, Fushu was one of her most respected knights.

He was turned into an annoying bird by dark magic. I was in my temporary room with my roommates, Samus and Pit.

Oh goodie, the Bucket Brain and the Winged Wimp! How spectacular!! But, I was looking at Pit the wrong way; he was so innocent and sweet.

He picked me a gorgeous flower, he saved me a seat at lunchtime, and he even polished my boomerangs. If only they knew our dark stories to tell, I would tell you all of ours but that would waste your time wouldn't it? I'll make mine short and sweet, my dad died in 9/11 and my mom was killed in a house fire that was started by my best friend. (Author's comment: My dad is a 9/11 survivor, he lost so many friends that day and he helped people out. He was working in the Twin Towers when it happened, Roxana is also a character that tributes families that lost someone in 9/11 and people with Asthma. Her life story does not relate to me, but in some ways it might.) It was morning finally; I walked outside to find Pit convincing Snake to stop smoking when Sonic comes speeding by. Pit eyeballed the hedgehog and asked "Sonic how are you so fast, are you on drugs?"

I laughed silently as I walked by. I noticed Sonic throw a mean punch at Pit, who was knocked to the ground and was gripping his arm in pain. I ran over to help when Crazy Hand comes out and yells "Please, stay calm everyone he will be fine." I back away slowly from the injured man on the ground and watched the hand scoop him up and take him away. I was just about to slice Sonic with my small circular boomerangs, when all of a sudden a voice tells me "Don't do it Rox." I turned and saw Eyesis standing with her normal hand clenching her robotic one. (Left-Normal Right-Robotic)

I was surprised and seized in place, "We don't need the hand to bring a body bag." she joked; I put down my weapons and gave Sonic a warning glare. I was worried about Pit.

_Chapter 3: Recklessness and Relationships_

**EYESIS' POV**

(Eyesis is the resurrection of another one of my characters Tigress, the goddess of spirits)

I was reassuring my cousin that her friend would be okay, and that dissecting a hedgehog wouldn't help. I walked with her into my room past my roomies Zelda and Pikachu. As soon as he saw us walking into the room, Pikachu ran in and jumped into my lap all balled up napping. It seems he has grown very close to me. I stroked Pikachu gently as Roxana and I discussed some topics in my room. About 20 minutes later, a knock at the door, who was it?

Pit and Lucario, Pit's arm was wrapped in a cast and Lucario held him up. Poor poor Pit, he was obviously in pain and in no condition to fight. He then spoke "Hello ladies..." he started off "Roxana I have a favor to ask of you, I have a match against Toon Link, Bowser and Wario this afternoon. Can you go in my place?" I twisted to look at Roxana, not wanting to disturb Pikachu.

She was flabbergasted at his words, she took a moment and looked at his cast and thought about his question. "Okay, I will go." She responded, "Thank you so much." He simply replied as he and the poke`mon left the dorm.

_That Afternoon…._

I watched Roxana take on Toon, Bowser, and Wario. They were all against her, on CPU with a level of 6 and only 1 life. Wario started of with a fart, which she missed by the skin of her teeth. She managed to get behind Wario and cut him with her huge back boomerang, he was bleeding a lot. She finished him off with a punch and a kick.

He was out of there; Toon snuck up on her and grazed her with an arrow. He then sliced her cheek with his sword, she winced in pain. She was just about to arrow kick Bowser when he chucked himself in the air which caused her to fly off the stage. She tried to grip the edge, but Toon Link pressed his sword into her back. She was forced down and the game was over.

Roxana came out with stab wounds and cuts. I ran over to help her to her room, where Samus and Pit were waiting for her. She limped over to her bed and reached her hand over to her graze wound. She pulled out a small piece of the arrow from it, she laid on the bed to rest. I left her to do so.

**PIT'S POV**

(SSBB CHARCTER)

As I watched Roxana fall on the bed, I could tell she lost the game. My arm hurt so much from Sonic's death punch that I could hardly stand. I think the reason I can't really stand, is because of the hard impact I had with the ground. I limped to the bathroom and pulled out a First Aid kit, I gave it to Samus and told her to take care of Roxana. I tried to use my wings to get to the cafeteria for dinner, but my cast was so heavy that it weighed me down.

I was forced to limp the way, Red brought me some food as I sat down with Link and Ike. Our conversation sounded something like this……

"So have you met the newbies?" Link started.

"Yeah, I met 2" Ike replied.

I stayed silent and ate.

"The match was so funny, she was just like _Almost there! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHH!!!" _ Ike joked.

I immediately stood up and yelled, "You shouldn't laugh at other people's pain, and she was badly hurt!!!"

I walked away leaving my tray of food.

I limped as fast as I could to my room, to see Roxana all stitched up peacefully sleeping. I walked silently over to her battered body, and covered her with a blanket. She mumbled something strange, but I was able to make it out, she said "Jack please no, mom don't go I can't live without you!" What did she mean? I looked on her nightstand and found an inhaler, medications and pictures.

Pictures of her friends, cousins, and…. One of her parents and her. On the back was written….

_Dear Roxy,_

_Keep this and hold it close to your heart, for we may not be with you forever. There are some secrets you will uncover about our family, and you will make new friends to help guide you on adventures. Be happy and remember us, we love you! _

_Mom + Dad_

_Chapter 4: Memories and Mayhem_

**PIT'S POV continued**

I was saddened at the note; I had no parents to love. But 1 question remained, who was this Jack? I was about to inspect the medications, when all of a sudden a hand touched my arm. "Are you trying to research me or something?" Roxana softly said as she was awakened from her slumber. "I have asthma, so those are my medications.

My mom died in a fire when I was 3, so when I found out I ran in the burning house and was suffocated by smoke." She sweetly explained. "Jack, my only friend was the cause of the fire, he was obsessed with me." Her just above-shoulder-short, neat, raven black hair was a little tussled. She rose from her bed and hugged me, "Thank you for being concerned about me, Samus told me that you wanted me to be taken care of."

I sort of blushed when she hugged me, I then said in my sweetest tone, "I wanted to heal you, just like you wanted to do for me."

She smiled and kissed my cheek, which made me blush hard. I was then reassured at that point, she was fine.

**META KNIGHT'S POV**

It has been days and I have not said a word to anybody. I felt like a freakin' old man!!! I was always in my room and never spoke a word. I wanted company, but at the same time I wanted to be alone. I needed to have a conversation with someone, or my mouth will rot off!!!

Just then a knock came at my door; Venus came in with a tray of food. My mouth watered so much at the sight of food, that my mask almost filled up with saliva. "Hello Meta." She said as she entered. I nodded "Hello" and waited for her reply. "I brought you some food." She said as she set down the tray on my night table.

She then sat criss-cross on the floor next to my bed, she sighed softly and spoke. "I know I haven't been here long, and I know you don't really care. But, if you would give me a chance, I would like to be your friend." I turned to stare at the woman on the floor. She was toying with her huge, dark purple fog and gold tipped heart medallion. I was going to stare at Venus, but instead I ended up looking at her trinket.

She explained to me its purpose and history, and then quietly left the room. I was now curious about her and her story. I can't really say that I have a crush on her right now, she is just so mysterious. More mysterious than me. I don't know what it is that I'm so intrigued about, but I may find out later on.

**ZERO'S POV**

I know what you're thinking; I disappear and then come out of the blue. Truthfully, I didn't leave Mercy to die or anything. I had to keep a promise to a friend, I promised to watch his sister. I had to hurry; otherwise I would have been late to get her. Anyway, I walk in and see my oldest sister talking to a big, plump blueberry knight guy.

And then I see my younger sister talking to Mercy and an animated 2-D based cartoon guy. He looked like he was crushed between two waffle irons. Everyone was bonding with everyone, and I was exploring the town and sights. I strolled down to the beach to find a red haired swordsman training; he looked like he uses tomato juice to wash his hair. I decided to train with him.

_When night fell, everyone was inside and in their cozy rooms. When they hear a strange noise, they run to the front yard of the mansion and they come across Alias agents, demons and devils, and last but not least Beta 35. The Smashers and the Teams take them on; they were able to kill everyone except Beta. Venus put a force field around the Smashers, their new allies shouldn't get the hard part of the mission. Static circled around and drilled her axe into Beta's green, cold skin._

_The hole simply vanished and Beta returned the blow with a kick to Static's head, she was headed feet first into the mansion walls but kick flipped off. Eyesis used her sorcery to put up a wall around Beta then used her staff to pull the wall together (like a lasso wall). Beta was merely squeezed to a stick figure, and then popped back to normal. Eyesis cursed under her breath then called for her 2 cats Lunia (black cat) and Artemisan (white cat) to do a ying- yang twist. That was a powerful move and it still didn't work. _

_Chapter 5: The End of a Journey_

_They then realized that they must combine their powers together. Venus released the Smashers and instructed them not to act. Roxana tossed Venus the Rainbow Rings that she had received from Venus' master, Venus took hold of them and said a spell. In an instant everyone's soul had combined in her medallion, and soon enough in 3 blows to the stomach face and back Beta was defeated. But that doesn't mean she was completely gone, she dissolved and floated away._

So in the end…..

More relationships will blossom and a lot already did!!!

Meta Knight and Venus like each other

Roxana and Pit like each other

My Ocs made new friends

Their ship made it home (but that won't stop me from making more stories not just in SSBB!!!)

Kirby got to eat a delicious chicken

I just made my first story!!!!!

_4everfun1xiab: Hi there!!! It's me, 4everfun1xiab!!! This is my first story so please cut me some slack. I'm going to include my Ocs a lot so just deal with it!!! I hope you enjoyed my story and comment. LOVE, PEACE, and HAPPINESS to you all, PEACE OUT!!!!_


End file.
